


Диалоги сопартийцев (бантеры)

by imirel, lysblanche



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Диалоги сопартийцев друг с другом и немного с де Сарде. Страшно не хватало этого в игре, пришлось писать самой.
Kudos: 8





	1. Курт

**Васко**

  
Васко: Кажется, Курт, вы тоже не в восторге от аристократов.  
Курт: Сложно быть ими очарованным, пробыв столько лет при дворе. Впрочем, я быстро научился держать свое мнение при себе. А что?  
Васко: Хотел узнать, можно ли доверять де Сарде.  
Курт: (если одобрение Курта низкое) Хотелось бы надеяться.  
(если одобрение Курта высокое) Он/она — исключение, подтверждающее правило.

Васко: Я заметил, что вы редко ругаетесь. Нахожу это странным. От вас даже на сильных эмоциях можно услышать разве что пару оскорблений, а обычно ваши ребята из Стражи ругаются на чем свет стоит.  
Курт: Во-первых, не все. Во-вторых... мне пришлось отучиться, когда я попал во дворец. Сейчас, наверное, уже и не сумею ввернуть что-нибудь этакое.  
Васко: Если желаете вспомнить навык, рекомендую обратиться к Альфре.  
Курт: А может, к вам? Моряки тоже знатные сквернословы.  
Васко: У нас... специфические ругательства.

Васко: Что за пойло тогда наливали в вашей таверне, что у меня уже два дня башка трещит?  
Курт: А, это... Называется «моча пехотинца».  
Васко: Только не говорите, что это паленый самогон.  
Курт: Нет. Это... почти виски.  
Васко: Почти?  
Курт: Он не выдерживается в бочках нужное количество лет, и вместо ячменя используется местная кукуруза.  
Васко: Что ж, надеюсь, мочи там нет.  
Курт: Я тоже.

(после завершения квеста «Измена»)  
Васко: Насколько хорошо вы знали Торстена?  
Курт: Не слишком. Я только знал, что он амбициозный сукин сын.  
Васко: Но если вы знали про это, и другие тоже, как же вы прозевали переворот?  
Курт: Ну, это все-таки начальство. Вы вот доверяете вашему адмиралу?  
Васко: Конечно.  
Курт: А вдруг она тоже планирует переворот?  
Васко: Ничего такого она не планирует.  
Курт: Точно?  
Де Сарде: (если узнал(а) о своем происхождении) Я вот уже ни в чем не уверен(а).  
Васко: Мне не нравится тон нашей беседы. Но мысль я уловил.

(если Васко в романе с де Сарде)  
Васко: Курт, вы ведь давно знаете де Сарде...  
Курт: Ближе к делу.  
Васко: Хотел вызнать у вас, что он/она любит, чтобы сделать приятный сюрприз.  
Курт: Судя по тому, что я вижу, вы и без моих советов прекрасно справляетесь.  
Де Сарде: А ничего, что я тоже тут и все слышу?

**Петрус**

  
Петрус: Капитан, могу я поинтересоваться именем вашего цирюльника?  
Курт: Кого?  
Петрус: Цирюльника. Брадобрея. Парикмахера. Или как он у вас называется. Когда вы сняли шляпу, я заметил, что у вас очень аккуратная стрижка. Мне бы тоже не помешало привести себя в порядок.  
Курт: Мы стрижемся под ночной горшок.  
Петрус: Это как?  
Курт: Надеваешь ночной горшок на голову, а твой сослуживец отстригает и сбривает все, что торчит.  
Петрус: *посмеиваясь* Что ж, если можно подобрать ночной горшок под нужную мне длину, я рискну. Надеюсь, ваши собратья выливают содержимое горшков перед процедурой?  
Курт: Когда как. Но вы можете не волноваться.

Петрус: Курт, а когда именно вас назначили наставником к его светлости д'Орсею и лорду/леди де Сарде?  
Курт: Дайте подумать... Тринадцать... Нет, четырнадцать лет назад. А что?  
Петрус: Пытаюсь вспомнить, были ли вы при дворе, когда я служил послом.  
Курт: Нет. Вас я бы запомнил.

Петрус: Вы, случайно, не верите в Просветленного, капитан?  
Курт: Я верю в хорошую выпивку, удобную обувь и в то, что в дождь лучше ночевать под крышей.  
Петрус: Простите мою бестактность, но я заметил, что вы читаете учение святого Матеуса на привале. И, кажется, чтение вас увлекло.  
Курт: О, да. Оказывается, ваш Просветленный тоже верил в выпивку, удобную обувь и целую крышу.  
Петрус: Вы стоите гораздо ближе к вере, чем вам кажется, сын мой.

(после завершения квеста «Секрет князя»)  
Петрус: Вы сказали его/ее превосходительству, что готовы служить ему/ей и дальше, несмотря на то, что обнаружилось. Это похвально.  
Курт: Я наемник, отец. Для меня ничего не поменялось. Платите жалованье, и я буду охранять кого угодно.  
Де Сарде: (если в романе с Куртом): Ты так мил, когда пытаешься казаться прожженным циником.  
(в остальных случаях) Да помню я про твою премию! Заплачу в Новой Серене.

**Альфра**

Альфра: Капитан, откуда у вас шрам на затылке?  
Курт: Подкрались сзади, ударили бутылкой. Ничего героического.  
Альфра: В самом деле? Не могу представить, чтобы к вам кто-то подкрался сзади.  
Курт: Ну что сказать, я был молод и неопытен.  
Альфра: А сейчас?  
Курт: Сами видите: больше шрамов на голове у меня нет.

Альфра: Курт, позвольте проявить неуместное любопытство?  
Курт: Позволяю.  
Альфра: Вам хватает жалованья?  
Курт: Не жалуюсь.  
Альфра: Просто я думаю… Одежда и броня у вас, кажется, казенные. Оружие тоже. На что же вы тратите деньги? Кроме выпивки и развлечений, разумеется.  
Курт: Хорошо сшитое нижнее белье и книги.  
Альфра: Насчет первой части даже не буду спрашивать, но... Книги?  
Курт: Люблю философов. Они ставят вопросы, на которые я не знаю, как ответить. Это держит разум в тонусе.  
Альфра: Вы... меня удивили.  
Курт: А еще я откладываю.  
Де Сарде: А вот теперь удивлен(а) я.

Альфра: Когда мы были в Хикмете, вы уходили куда-то на целую ночь. Я бы предположила, что вы были в борделе, но по возвращении у вас был слишком свежий и цветущий вид.  
Курт: Не знал, что за мной следят так пристально.  
Альфра: И все-таки, где вы были? Если это не секрет.  
Курт: На горячих источниках.  
Альфра: Вы... купались?  
Курт: Это проще и быстрее, чем просить у слуг греть воду для ванны.  
Альфра: Отличная идея. Пожалуй, воспользуюсь.

(после завершения квеста «Месть»)  
Альфра: Каково это — узнать, что этот подонок майор Герман больше никому не причинит зла?  
Курт: Честно? Мерзко. Я почему-то думал, что... не знаю даже. Что вкус мести будет слаще.  
Альфра: (если выполнен квест «Суд» и Асили казнен) Я тоже так думала.  
(в остальных случаях) Я боюсь, что сейчас прозвучу как наместник Бурхан, но иногда цель все же оправдывает средства.

**Сиора**

Сиора: У тебя умелые руки. Ты умеешь чинить вещи.  
Курт: Стараюсь.  
Сиора: В моей деревне тоже был охотник, который умел все чинить. Я любила смотреть на его руки. Одно время даже думала, что он мой minundhanem, но он связал себя с другой.  
Курт: Тебе так нравились его руки?  
Сиора: Да. Красивые. Но когда он связал себя с другой, я больше на него не смотрела.  
Курт: Попробуй в следующий раз смотреть не только на руки.

Сиора: Завидую твоей выдержке, Курт. Ты видел так много предательств, убийств и преступлений, но всегда холоден и спокоен.  
Курт: Ты преувеличиваешь. Я далеко не всегда спокоен.  
Сиора: И все же. Я всегда все принимаю слишком близко к сердцу. Мне бы не помешало научиться твоему... холоду.  
Курт: Не стоит, Сиора. Вокруг и так слишком много холодных людей. Оставайся собой. Чувствуй.

Сиора: Ты слишком часто получаешь ранения. Постарайся быть осторожнее. Я не всегда могу вылечить и тебя, и де Сарде одновременно.  
Курт: *усмехаясь* Это мой боевой стиль: побежать на врага и получить как можно больше пинков под зад.  
Сиора: Я переживаю, carants. Это не шутки!  
Курт: Не беспокойся так сильно, Сиора. Я же до сих пор жив.  
Сиора: Вот это меня и удивляет.

(после квеста «Измена» и после квеста «Поиски королевы Бладнид»)  
Сиора: Ты доволен, что теперь Монетной Стражей управляет твой друг?  
Курт: Да. Очень. Я доверяю Зиглинде, как самому себе.  
Сиора: Хотела бы я сказать то же самое о своей сестре.  
Курт: Ты не доверяешь ей?  
Сиора: Доверяю. Но все же ей не хватает мудрости.  
Курт: А еще ты скучаешь по матери.  
Сиора: И это тоже.


	2. Васко

**Курт**

  
Курт: Капитан, вы мухлюете в карты.  
Васко: Что заставило вас сделать такой вывод?  
Курта: Вчера в таверне вы обобрали целый отряд. Подчистую.  
Васко: Мне повезло, вот и все.  
Курт: Угу, угу. И часто с вами случается такая «удача»?  
Васко: Иногда. Когда требуются деньги.

Курт: О чем вы подумали, когда впервые увидели де Сарде?  
Васко: Честно? Еще один зазнавшийся аристократ/зазнавшаяся аристократка.  
Курт: Но сейчас ваше мнение изменилось?  
Васко: Оно изменилось довольно быстро.  
Курт: Дайте угадаю: оно изменилось, когда вы начали с нами путешествовать по острову.  
Васко: Нет, раньше. (если завершен квест «Пропавший навт») Когда он(а) занялся/занялась поисками обычного юнги. Его звали Джонас.  
(в остальных случаях) Когда он(а) просил(а) за капитана Монетной стражи. Его звали Курт.

Курт: Однажды на страшной попойке один очень старый лейтенант по секрету рассказал мне, что видел призрачный корабль. Мол, несколько дней стоял штиль, а потом разразилась гроза, и буквально в полночь вся команда увидела корабль с мертвецами на борту. Якобы.  
Васко: Эту байку рассказывают многие. Обычно там еще и упоминается ром. Много, много рома.  
Курт: Но вы ничего такого не видели?  
Васко: Нет. Я не верю в корабль-призрак. Но я также верю, что не хотел бы это проверять. Мы, моряки, народ суеверный.

(после завершения квеста «Измена»)  
Курт: Васко, я очень перед вами виноват. Зря я просил пронести на ваш корабль незадекларированный груз. Теперь-то я знаю, зачем это было нужно.  
Васко: Мой друг, согласился бы я или нет, это бы не имело значения. Ваш Торстен парень упорный, и груз все равно бы попал в мой трюм, и меня все равно бы списали на берег.  
Курт: И тем не менее. Мне жаль, в этой истории пострадали еще и вы.  
Васко: Принимаю ваши извинения. С другой стороны, тогда я бы не бегал с вашей чудной компанией по этому чудному острову, так что я не то чтобы плохо провожу время.

(после завершения квеста «Секрет князя» и «Среди призраков»)  
Курт: Значит, вся ваша хваленая морская магия — всего лишь хитрая арифметика.  
Васко: Все немного сложнее, чем обычные вычисления. Но, в целом, да.  
Курт: И вы скрываете это, чтобы избежать конкуренции.  
Васко: А вы, кажется, это не одобряете.  
Курт: С некоторых пор я с подозрением отношусь к любым секретам.

(После завершения квеста «Враг среди своих»)  
Курт: Так что, Васко, можно вот так взять и записаться в навты?  
Васко: Хм… Не все так просто, хотя… Впрочем, вам, Курт, все равно бы отказали. Вы вряд ли согласитесь чистить гальюн, а у нас принято начинать с самых низов.  
Курт: Зато я мог бы стать помощником кока.  
Васко: Это после вчерашнего жаркого-то? Очень сомневаюсь. Во всяком случае, я за вас голосовать не стану.

**Петрус**

Петрус: Капитан, я бы хотел получить рецепт того яда, которым вы смазываете свою рапиру.  
Васко: На что вам? Вы же не бьетесь холодным оружием.  
Петрус: Есть... разные клинки.  
Васко: ...Для разных целей, вы хотели сказать. Намек понял. Поделюсь.

Петрус: А знаете, вас вполне можно принять за аристократа.  
Васко: Что?  
Петрус: Со спины. У вас прекрасная осанка, особая посадка головы, тонкие длинные руки. Если бы не навтские татуировки...  
Васко: Как хорошо, что они у меня есть.

(после завершения квеста «Воссоединение семьи»)  
Петрус: Капитан, следите ли вы за судьбой вашего брата?  
Васко: Нет. Даже если бы я и хотел, у меня нет на это времени.  
Петрус: Любопытно. Кто же тогда заплатил за него долг?  
Васко: Да какой там долг, смех один... Проклятье.  
Петрус: Значит, вы все-таки присматриваете за братом.  
Васко: *смеясь* Одним глазком.

(после завершения квеста «Навеки навт»)  
Петрус: Вы уже думали о том, что будете делать, когда наши приключения закончатся?  
Васко: Вы на что-то намекаете, господин епископ?  
Петрус: Намекаю. И даже осмелюсь говорить прямо. Мне бы не помешал дружественно настроенный ко мне адмирал.  
Васко: Но я еще не адмирал.  
Петрус: Полно кокетства. Вы прекрасно знаете, что подписанный приказ уже лежит в столе у Кабрал.  
Васко: (если Васко в романе с де Сарде) Даже если и так, я пока ни в чем не уверен. Море больше не манит меня так, как раньше.  
(в остальных случаях) Вот как. Теперь мне интересно, откуда это знаете вы.  
Петрус: Кажется, я проговорился.  
Васко: И, кажется, намеренно.  
Петрус: Считайте это дружеским жестом с моей стороны.

**Альфра**

Альфра: Капитан, мне, как натуралистке, любопытно: вы видели сирен?  
Васко: Конечно.  
Альфра: И других морских чудовищ?  
Васко: И других. Их немало.  
Альфра: Кто-то мне говорил, что кракены существуют, это правда?  
Васко: Еще как! Одна из моих татуировок — свидетельство боя с одним таким гадом.  
Альфра: Невероятно. А чего в море точно нет?  
Васко: Хм... Голубых жемчужин.

Альфра: Я заметила, что навты часто поют песни.  
Васко: Да, мы любим это дело. Под выпивку, или когда в штиль приходится грести, или когда работа особо нудная.  
Альфра: О чем ваши песни?  
Васко: Да как и у всех, только с привкусом морской соли. Несчастная любовь, разлука, измена, большие волны, смерть.  
Альфра: Интересно, составлял ли уже кто-нибудь сборник навтского фольклора.  
Васко: Вряд ли. И он был бы не таким большим, как вам кажется.

Альфра: Вы взяли мою книгу без спроса.  
Васко: Знаю, прошу прощения. Была моя очередь дежурить, а все свое я уже прочитал.  
Альфра: Вы могли бы попросить. Я бы отдала.  
Васко: Но вы уже спали, я не хотел будить вас.  
Альфра: *мстительно* Убийца — личный медик принца.  
Васко: Жестоко. Но я это заслужил.

Альфра: Вы когда-нибудь были в Аль-Саде?  
Васко: Несколько раз.  
Альфра: Вам понравился город?  
Васко: И да, и нет. Замечательная архитектура, качественные товары, удобный порт. И можно достать редкие лекарства.  
Альфра: А что не понравилось?  
Васко: Люди. И вездесущий песок.  
Альфра: Хм. Удивительно, насколько похожи наши впечатления.  
Васко: И еще... ковры.  
Альфра: О, да. Определенно похожи.

Альфра: Насколько тяжелым было ваше первое длительное плавание?  
Васко: Не слишком. Кроме того, никто не отправляет юнгу на корабль безвылазно сразу на несколько месяцев. Привыкание происходит постепенно.  
Альфра: В любом случае, нахождение на корабле без возможности сойти на берег… Вероятно, навты знают какие-то техники успокоения, с тем чтобы не сойти с ума — помимо рома, я имею в виду. И, если это так, я бы воспользовалась.  
Васко: Опять Сиора смотрит волком?  
Альфра: Не то слово.

(если Васко в романе с де Сарде)  
Альфра: Наш общий друг поведал(а) мне, что вы любитель поэзии.  
Васко: Полагаю, что так.  
Альфра: Посоветуете мне что-нибудь? Только без любовных тем, прошу.  
Васко: Когда будем в Сан-Матеусе, я познакомлю вас с торговцем, у которого неплохой ассортимент книг.  
Альфра: В Сан-Матеусе? Пожалуй, откажусь.

**Сиора**

Сиора: Ты скучаешь по морю, Васко?  
Васко: Что за глупый вопрос. Конечно, скучаю.  
Сиора: Тогда почему ты не делаешь ничего, чтобы вернуться?  
Васко: Я как раз делаю — помогаю де Сарде по приказу адмирала. Со временем заслужу прощение, докажу верность и вернусь.  
Сиора: Но тебе снится море?  
Васко: Постоянно.  
Сиора: Это бог моря зовет тебя.

Сиора: Мы тоже раскрашиваем лица. Они говорят о принадлежности к определенному клану. Своими татуировками ты показываешь, что ты — один из moridegen?  
Васко: Нет. Наши татуировки говорят о наших заслугах и о том, через что навту пришлось пройти. Ну, это те, что на лице.  
Сиора: На лице?  
Васко: У меня есть и свои собственные. В других местах.  
Сиора: Пожалуйста, без подробностей.  
Де Сарде: (если в романе с Васко) Они довольно красивые.

Сиора: Зачем вы перевозите наших nadaiges?  
Васко: Кого?  
Сиора: Хранителей. Стражей. Зачем вы их ловите, зачем перевозите через море? Только ради денег?  
Васко: Мы просто перевозчики. Что с ними делают заказчики, я не знаю, и знать не хочу.  
Сиора: Но вы участвуете в этом. Это отвратительно.  
Васко: (если завершен квест «Навеки навт») Уже нет. Адмирал запретила.  
(в остальных случаях) Я бы лично не взялся. Слишком опасно для моих людей.

Сиора: Из меня не получился бы moridegen.  
Васко: В самом деле?  
Сиора: Я размышляла об этом. Мне было бы сложно на несколько циклов оторваться от корней, от духов земли, от своего народа. И все это время нельзя даже сойти с лодки.  
Васко: Не с лодки, с корабля.  
Сиора: Корабль — это же большая лодка?  
Васко: *вздыхает* Нет. Но ты не поймешь.


	3. Петрус

**Курт**

Курт: Каково ваше отношение к инквизиции, отец?  
Петрус: Как и у любого другого разумного человека, полагаю.  
Курт: Но почему их до сих пор не ликвидируют?  
Петрус: Во-первых, это не так просто. В их рядах довольно влиятельные люди из самых высоких кругов Телемы. Во-вторых, не все плоды их деятельности разрушительны. Иногда их можно использовать и во благо.  
Курт: То есть, фанатики вам полезны.  
Петрус: Если знать, как правильно к ним подступиться.

Курт: Отец, вы на каждом привале рассказываете кучу историй. Откуда вы знаете столько баек?  
Петрус: Ну что сказать. Я прожил долгую и довольно насыщенную жизнь дипломата, сын мой, и выслушал множество исповедей.  
Курт: *посмеиваясь* Вам нужно писать романы.  
Петрус: Кто сказал, что я их не пишу?

Курт: Я сам обычный солдат и ничего не смыслю в хитросплетениях политики. Но мне интересно: как вы оцениваете способности господина/госпожи эмиссара?  
Петрус: Ему/ей определенно не хватает опыта и знаний уязвимых мест противников. Однако я нахожу, что в дипломатии у него/нее определенно есть будущее.  
Курт: Хм. Что ж, надеюсь, он(а) не будет похожим/похожей на вас.  
Петрус: Я и сам бы этого не хотел. И именно потому я и здесь.

Курт: Как хорошо вы знаете предстоятельницу Корнелию?  
Петрус: Полагаю, весьма близко. Одно время даже кормил ее кошек в ее отсутствие. Курт: Так у нее есть кошки?  
Петрус: Целая стая. Она любит короткошерстных. Помню, одна, рыжая, ко мне особенно привязалась. Ее звали Августа. Интересно, жива ли она еще…

**Васко**

Васко: Некоторые ваши собратья по вере излишне упорствуют в своем стремлении нести свет вашего вероучения.  
Петрус: К великому сожалению, да. В ослепительном сиянии Телемы есть одно темное пятно, и имя ему — орден инквизиторов.  
Васко: Сами-то на костер попасть не боитесь?  
Петрус: Нет. У фанатиков есть как минимум одно достоинство: они страшно предсказуемы, а потому управляемы.

Васко: А разве вы, как епископ, не должны носить фиолетовое? И вообще что-то более по форме… как сказать… религиозное?  
Петрус: На Тир-Фради мы ввели более удобную одежду. Кардиналы на континенте носят сутану, но госпожа Корнелия, как вы могли заметить, одета иначе. То же относится и к рядовым братьям и сестрам. Серый цвет удобен и не привлекает внимания.  
Васко: А так можно? Просто поменять форму одежды?  
Петрус: Почему же нет. Нам предписаны строгие правила облачения только во время литургии.  
Васко: То есть, теоретически, вы можете носить что угодно? Даже, скажем… красный навтский платок?  
Петрус: Что угодно, что совместимо с достоинством моего сана. Боюсь, если я выйду в люди в красном платке, то буду смущать слишком много невинных душ.

Васко: О чем вы проповедовали, отец Петрус?  
Петрус: Вы хотите, чтобы я прочел вам проповедь?  
Васко: Почему бы и нет? Дорога дальняя. Кто знает, может, вы склоните меня примкнуть к учению Просветленного.  
Петрус: Сильно сомневаюсь. Но извольте. *обдумывает* Делайте добро, старайтесь не грешить, внимайте голосу совести и кормите кошек.  
Васко: И... все?  
Петрус: Когда я снова начну вести богослужения, приглашаю вас послушать меня с кафедры. А сейчас я дал вам краткую выжимку. Любая проповедь так или иначе сводится к этим пунктам.  
Васко: И к кошкам?  
Петрус: К ним особенно.

Васко: Меня все еще волнуют кошки, отец. Знаете ли вы о навтской традиции брать с собой кота в плаванье?  
Петрус: Не уверен, что слышал о подобном, но, полагаю, вы сейчас разъясните детали.  
Васко: В любое крупное плавание навты берут с собой кошек. Кошки становятся, как бы это правильнее сказать, членами экипажа.  
Петрус: Интересно. Только ли в этом дело?  
Васко: Нет. Они ловят крыс.  
Петрус: Вот-вот. Теперь вы начинаете понимать.

(после завершения квеста «Пороки предстоятельницы»)  
Васко: Отец, вы, как я слышал, разбираетесь в винах.  
Петрус: Мне далеко до истинных ценителей. Однако некоторыми знаниями обладаю.  
Васко: Просто мне надоело пить бурду в тавернах Монетной Стражи. А ром — недешевое удовольствие. Вот я и подумал, что...  
Петрус: Боюсь, в таком случае не смогу вам помочь. Я разбираюсь только в очень дорогих винах.

(После завершения квеста «Враг среди своих»)  
Васко: Полагаю, немногим удается сбежать из тисков вашей веры так, как Альбе.  
Петрус: Вы не ошибаетесь. Многие пытаются сбежать, но большая часть возвращается, так или иначе.  
Васко: И что потом? Вкусив свободы, остаются навсегда гнить в монастырях? Незавидная судьба.  
Петрус: Почему же гнить? Такие люди обычно — страстные натуры, и зачастую находят впоследствии страсть в вере. Что иногда неплохо.  
Васко: Только иногда?  
Петрус: Вы помните Алоизия? Так вот, страсть в вере не всегда ведет только к добру.

**Альфра**

Альфра: Я заметила, что утром вы разговаривали с кем-то на площади д’Орсея, и разговор был очень напряженный. Это ваши знакомые?  
Петрус: Нет. Ближе.  
Альфра: Друзья?  
Петрус: Гораздо ближе.  
Альфра: Кто может быть ближе друзей?  
Петрус: Кровные враги, дитя мое.

Альфра: Вас никогда не тяготят ограничения, связанные с саном?  
Петрус: Я взял их на себя добровольно. Кроме того, их гораздо меньше, чем это кажется человеку со стороны. Не так уж я и связан.  
Альфра: Но танцевать, допустим, вы не можете.  
Петрус: Отчего же. Я могу танцевать — в светском платье.  
Альфра: Епископ. Танцует. Не верю своим ушам.  
Петрус: *посмеиваясь* Чем же еще заниматься на приемах?  
Альфра: Политикой, например?  
Петрус: Сразу видно, что вы не дипломат, дитя мое. Многие танцы и есть политика.

(после завершения квеста «Пороки предстоятельницы»)  
Альфра: А вы, оказывается, весьма неприятная личность, отец Петрус.  
Петрус: Так и есть.  
Альфра: Но не могу не признать, что ваши методы весьма эффективны.  
Петрус: Благодарю. Вы хотели бы взять у меня пару уроков дипломатии?  
Альфра: Вы хотели сказать — пару уроков манипуляций и шантажа? Сейчас нет. Но, пожалуй, на будущее это могло бы быть полезно.  
Петрус: Рекомендую начать с трактата «Искусство улыбаться и заводить друзей».

(после завершения квеста «Грехи отца Петруса»)  
Альфра: А вы не боитесь возвращаться в Сан-Матеус?  
Петрус: Отчего же?  
Альфра: Вы шантажировали госпожу предстоятельницу. Не боитесь, что она отомстит?  
Петрус: О, она безусловно отомстит, и нет, не боюсь. Это всего лишь... Игры.  
Альфра: Хорошенькие игры.  
Петрус: И тем не менее. Однако я не обольщаюсь — как бы я мастерски не вел игру, Корнелия намного меня сильнее. Я могу выиграть сражение, но поле боя все равно останется за ней.  
Альфра: Почему вы так уверены?  
Петрус: Хотя бы потому, что из нас двоих наместник — она.

**Сиора**

Сиора: Ваши люди сожгли заживо невинное существо! И вы еще смеете называть дикарями нас!  
Петрус: Мое дорогое дитя, я могу быть не согласен с инквизитором Алоизиусом, но не могу не заметить, что он сжег демона, который нападал на наших людей.  
Сиора: А то, что он задушил своими руками невинного человека и назвал меня «островной поганью»?!  
Петрус: *вздыхает* Этому нет прощения. Я осуждаю ваше поклонение демонам, но поведение Алоизиуса иногда переходит все границы. Я помолюсь за душу того умершего, Сиора.  
Де Сарде: По-моему, «островной поганью» он назвал меня.  
Сиора: Это имеет значение?  
Де Сарде: Никакого.

Сиора: Mal твоего клана сегодня смотрела на меня враждебно, хотя я ничего ей не сделала.  
Петрус: Верю вам на слово. Сожалею. Но, если вас это утешит, дитя мое, то на меня она порой кидала взгляды гораздо, гораздо враждебнее.  
Сиора: И как это должно меня утешить?  
Петрус: Я имел в виду, что в глазах Корнелии я куда более закостенелый грешник, чем вы когда-либо будете.  
Сиора: Так как это должно меня утешить?  
Петрус: ...Может, и никак.

(после завершения квеста «Грехи отца Петруса»)  
Сиора: Арельвин. Какая она была?  
Петрус: Сильной. Упрямой. Одинокой.  
Сиора: Не вини себя. Это не ты ее украл.  
Петрус: Дорогое мое дитя, спасибо за сочувствие, но я знаю себе цену. Я мог бы ее спасти, если бы хотел. Но собственное брюхо, к сожалению, оказалось мне дороже.  
Сиора: Ты сожалеешь об этом. Многие renaigse даже бы и думать забыли. Значит, у тебя все еще остались честь и совесть.  
Петрус: Не думал об этом в таком ключе. У вас чистая душа, Сиора. Да сохранит ее Просветленный.

(после завершения квеста «Дикий пророк»)  
Сиора: Оказывается, ваш великий святой был на острове и установил с ним духовную связь. Возможно, он даже стал хранителем, как и многие doneigada. Как ты относишься к этому?  
Петрус: Не буду лукавить, это переворачивает весь мир с ног на голову. Я… даже не знаю, что сказать.  
Сиора: И что теперь?  
Петрус: Полагаю, Корнелии предстоит непростое решение: обнародовать скрижали или утаить.  
Сиора: А как бы ты поступил?  
Петрус: Прискорбно вас разочаровывать, но я бы, наверное, утаил правду. Я трус, Сиора.  
Сиора: Наверное, поэтому вождь твоего клана — Корнелия, а не ты.


	4. Сиора

**Курт**  
Курт: Интересно. Твой меч загорается каждый раз, когда ты вынимаешь его в бою. Но в остальное время он выглядит, как обычное оружие.  
Сиора: Это сила doneigada. Капелька островной магии.  
Курт: В него вставлено что-то особое?  
Сиора: Нет. Я взываю к духам острова, и они отвечают мне.  
Курт: Жаль, что я не умею общаться с духами. Моему мечу тоже не помешала бы капелька магии.

Курт: Minundhanem. Я слышал это слово. Вы так называете супругов?  
Сиора: Это человек, который предназначен тебе судьбой. У вас на двоих одно сердце и одни помыслы. И, когда вы связываете себя друг с другом, doneigad клана проводит обряд.  
Курт: Красивая идея. Но я не представляю, чтобы кто-то смог разделить прямо ВСЕ мои мысли.  
Сиора: У тебя не было такого особого человека?  
Курт: (если Курт в романе с де Сарде) До недавнего времени не было.  
(в остальных случаях) Не было. Связи были, но это обычно быстро заканчивалось. Долг для меня всегда оказывался важнее.  
Сиора: Грустно. Быть одному всегда грустно.  
Курт: Пожалуй. Но я ни о чем не жалею.

Курт: Ты вроде смыслишь в травах. У тебя есть зелье, чтобы башка не трещала наутро?  
Сиора: Есть.  
Курт: И от ран?  
Сиора: И от ран.  
Курт: А от яда?  
Сиора: К чему ты клонишь?  
Курт: А от неприятных воспоминаний, скажем?  
Сиора: *хмурясь* Нет. Зато есть зелье от глупости.  
Де Сарде: Серьезно? Знаю парочку человек, которым бы не помешало.  
Альфра: Если бы такое зелье существовало, я бы прописала его всей Телеме.

(после завершения квеста «Битва красных копий»)  
Курт: Слушай, то, что ты сделала тогда... Ну, когда корни вдруг появились из-под земли.  
Сиора: Это магия Teer Fradee. Мне, как doneigad...  
Курт: Да, да, я не о том. Я хотел спросить: почему ты раньше этим трюком не пользовалась? Очень эффективно.  
Сиора: Это не так просто. Некоторые виды магии требуют особых знаний и особого сосредоточения воли.  
Курт: Понятно.  
Сиора: Кроме того... я думаю, что это... не совсем честно.  
Курт: Кажется, понимаю. Когда слишком эффективно, уже нечестно.

**Васко**

Васко: Вы вчера добавили в нашу похлебку какую-то местную траву.  
Сиора: Ludeig veye. Он цветет летом, а его корни делают пищу слаще и острее.  
Васко: А есть ли у него... ммм... побочные эффекты? Потому что после той похлебки у меня закружилась голова, а потом я пришел в необычайно поднятое... хм… настроение духа.  
Сиора: Такое бывает. Больше не добавлять?  
Васко: Нет-нет, мне не мешает. Но если бы вы смогли научить меня, как их готовить, я был бы благодарен.  
Да Сарде: И меня научи, пожалуйста.

Васко: С вами очень легко в бою. Приятно иметь соратника, который не только владеет клинком, но и мгновенно затягивает раны.  
Сиора: Я ведь doneigad. Мы лечим людей.  
Васко: Да, но у вас обязанности только перед вашим кланом, а вы помогаете еще и нашему отряду.  
Сиора: Doneigada становятся те, кто от рождения имеет склонность лечить и утешать. Я имела в виду, что то, что я делаю... я просто не могу иначе.  
Васко: Я вас понял. И все же я благодарен.

Васко: Мы скоро вернемся в Новую Серену. Чем займетесь там, Сиора?  
Сиора: Хочу снова отведать тех вкусных пирогов.  
Васко: А, те, которые готовил повар в резиденции де Сарде?  
Сиора: Да, да, там такие вкусные ягоды, темно-красные и темно-фиолетовые...  
Васко: По хикметскому рецепту?  
Сиора: ...Внезапно мне расхотелось их есть.

(после завершения квеста «Битва красных копий»)  
Васко: Ваша сестра, Эсельд...  
Сиора: Она мой близнец.  
Васко: В самом деле? Никогда бы не подумал. Вы с ней абсолютно разные.  
Сиора: У нас одинаковые лица. Если бы я нанесла ту же раскраску, что и она, ты бы увидел сходство.  
Васко: Лицо?.. Я вовсе не имел в виду ваши лица.  
(если выполнен квест «Воссоединение семьи»)

Сиора: Твой брат тоже совсем не похож на тебя, Васко.  
Васко: Неужто дело в… как вы это называете... раскраске?  
Сиора: Нет. От тебя пахнет морем. А от него глупостью.  
Васко: Что ж, это несколько сложно, но я, пожалуй, понимаю, о чем вы. Впрочем… В отличие от вас с сестрой, мы вряд ли еще когда-нибудь покажемся на людях вместе.  
Сиора: Тебя это печалит?  
Васко: Хм. В какой-то мере да. И я этому удивлен.

**Петрус**

Петрус: Сиора, что за отвар вы пили вчера на привале?  
Сиора: Он помогает заснуть.  
Петрус: И только?  
Сиора: Еще успокаивает.  
Петрус: И... больше ничего?  
Сиора: *теряя терпение* Я не поклоняюсь демонам, не пытаюсь никого отравить, не участвую в кровавых ритуалах! Мне надоело, что ты следишь за мной, старик!  
Петрус: Не стоит так распаляться. Я мало знаю о местных травах и хотел уточнить. Вы удовлетворили мое любопытство.  
Сиора: Так ты доверяешь мне?  
Петрус: Я так не сказал.

Петрус: Как переводится название вашей деревни?  
Сиора: Verdrais, «лес копий».  
Петрус: Почему так?  
Сиора: Это старая легенда. Однажды один охотник обручился с девушкой и ушел на охоту. В лесу его убил большой зверь и утащил труп в чащу. Девушка, не дождавшись своего minundhanem, начала искать его, и искала долго. А когда нашла, оплакала. И ее слезы, впитавшись в землю, выросли копьями, красными в крови охотника.  
Петрус: Какая романтическая сказка.  
Сиора: Сказка. Однако красноватые кусты в нашей округе действительно растут.

Петрус: Сиора, мне немного неловко заявлять о такой просьбе, но... не могли бы вы зашить мой рукав?  
Сиора: Конечно.  
Петрус: Вот так просто?  
Сиора: У тебя порван рукав. Ты не умеешь шить. Поэтому ты попросил меня. Я помогу.  
Петрус: Не ожидал. Но, если желаете, я бы мог оказать вам ответную услугу.  
Сиора: А что ты умеешь?  
Петрус: Читать проповеди, редактировать рукописи, шантажировать власть имущих, убеждать несогласных... полагаю, все это вы и так знаете.  
Сиора: И ничего полезного для меня. Хотя... Ты хорошо рассказываешь истории. В следующий раз расскажешь на одну больше.  
Петрус: Договорились.

(после завершения квеста «Смерть с небес»)  
Петрус: До сих пор не могу оправиться от того, что увидел в той пещере. Это превращение... И само чудовище... Сохрани нас, Просветленный.  
Сиора: Винбарр не был чудовищем! Он был великим вождем, великим мудрецом, и превратился в nadaig meneimen, самого сильного из хранителей.  
Петрус: Такая судьба ждет каждого doneigad?  
Сиора: Нет. Только самых преданных.  
Петрус: А вы сами, Сиора? Вам тоже суждено стать таким... хранителем?  
Сиора: Это возможно.  
Петрус: Разве вам не страшно?  
Сиора: Чего мне бояться? Это большая честь. Это служение.  
Петрус: Не могу понять, вызывает это во мне уважение или отвращение.

(во время квеста «Выборы»)  
Петрус: Сиора, позвольте поинтересоваться, а кого вы бы сами хотели видеть вашим верховным вождем?  
Сиора: Matir.  
Петрус: Но она умерла.  
Сиора: Ты спросил, кого бы я хотела увидеть верховным вождем. Ты не уточнял, что он или она должны быть из живых.  
Петрус: Справедливо. Но, все же, если бы нужно было выбирать из живых?  
Сиора: У меня есть еще один вариант, но он невозможен.  
Петрус: И кто это?  
Сиора: (если в романе с де Сарде) Minundhanem.  
(в остальных случаях) Carants. Ваш де Сарде.

**Альфра**

Альфра: Сиора, почему у каждого вашего клана своя раскраска лица? Вы же и так знаете, кто к кому принадлежит.  
Сиора: Так мы обозначаем свою верность клану. Это символ.  
Альфра: А почему у вас самой на лице нет раскраски?  
Сиора: Это не обязанность. Мы раскрашиваем себя добровольно. Ты же тоже носишь одежду львов, а не одежду Ludeig Blau, хотя можешь носить что угодно.  
Альфра: Это... интересная аналогия.  
Сиора: И ваши женщины тоже красят лица, только совсем по-другому.  
Де Сарде: И не только женщины.

Альфра: А вы быстро выучили наш язык?  
Сиора: Не очень. Прошло где-то семь или восемь циклов. Эсельд выучилась быстрее.  
Альфра: Мне пришло в голову, что это довольно странно: вы хорошо говорите и понимаете людей с континента, а мы ваш язык знаем очень плохо. Неужели он такой сложный?  
Сиора: Много ли renaigse действительно хотят выучить наш язык?  
Альфра: Тоже верно.

Альфра: Сиора, мне, как натуралистке, крайне любопытна природа ваших... веток на голове.  
Сиора: Что ты хочешь узнать?  
Альфра: Многое. Не мешают ли они спать, например?  
Сиора: Нет. Они вырастают постепенно, успеваешь привыкнуть.  
Альфра: Они чешутся?  
Сиора: Нет. Хотя иногда слегка щекотно.  
Альфра: Можно их потрогать?  
Сиора: Нет.  
Де Сарде: (если в романе с Сиорой) Ничего особенного, на ощупь обычные ветки.

Альфра: Сегодня я хотела задать вам вопрос касательно зелий, которые вы употребляете в своих ритуалах.  
Сиора: Я не...  
Альфра: Но затем я поняла, что вы все равно мне не ответите — отчасти от того, что вы мне не доверяете, отчасти от того, что ревностно охраняете секреты doneigada.  
Сиора: Ты правильно поняла.  
Альфра: Так что мне остается вести светскую беседу. Не угодно ли вам чашечку кофе?  
Сиора: Я не пью кофе.  
Альфра: Ах да, ведь кофе — напиток, распространенный на континенте, а островитяне к нему непривычны. А к чему, кстати, привычны островитяне? Есть ли у вас напитки, которые вы предпочитаете пить по утрам?  
Сиора: Таких нет. *помолчав* Но лично я с утра пью настой из боярышника и иголок секвойи, это очень бодрит.  
Альфра: Что ж. Это уже начало.

(после завершения квеста «Обряд связи»)  
Альфра: Я бы хотела составить словарь языка вашего народа. Вы поможете мне?  
Сиора: Почему я должна тебе помогать?  
Альфра: Если я выучу ваш язык, то смогу лучше понимать суть ваших обычаев и вашей культуры.  
Сиора: Я думала, тебе уже согласился помогать Данкас.  
Альфра: Он согласился. Но Данкаса я вижу редко, а вас, Сиора — практически каждый день. Если бы вы больше говорили со мной...  
Сиора: Ты и так говоришь со мной.  
Альфра: *вздыхая* Хорошо, я поняла.


	5. Альфра

**Курт**  
Курт: В следующий раз следите за противником пристальнее. Вы буквально залезли под хвост тому леволану.  
Альфра: Учту.  
Курт: Сами знаете: из аркебузы стрелять лучше издалека.  
Альфра: Зато гранаты лучше кидать, стоя поближе к цели.  
Курт: Тоже верно. Кстати, хочу сказать, что для ученого вы неплохо стреляете.  
Альфра: Это вы еще не видели, что я делаю с бомбами.

Курт: Вы очень аккуратны, Альфра. Ваша одежда всегда такая чистая, опрятная, без дырок. Я немного завидую.  
Альфра: Я принадлежу к тем ученым, которые полагают, что порядок во внешнем виде помогает навести порядок в голове.  
Курт: *усмехаясь* В таком случае в моей голове, должно быть, полный бардак.  
Альфра: Если из А вытекает Б, это еще не означает, что из Б вытекает А.  
Курт: Какой изящный ответ, госпожа ученая.  
Альфра: Я знала, что вы оцените. И именно поэтому ваш внешний вид обманчив.

Курт: Благодарю за противоядие. Если бы его не оказалось в вашей сумке, мне бы пришлось тяжко.  
Альфра: Не стоит благодарности. Правда, я удивлена, что вы без вопросов его выпили. Буквально недавно вы заявили де Сарде, что совершенно не доверяете мне.  
Курт: Я сказал, что не доверяю вам. Я не говорил, что не доверяю вашим зельям.

(после завершения квеста «Суд» и «Среди призраков»)  
Курт: Жалеете, что ваши с Асили пути пересеклись?  
Альфра: Нет. Это многому меня научило. Уверена, что именно вы способны это понять.  
Курт: Как это у вас говорится... На отрицательном примере тоже учатся?  
Альфра: Данное предложение не совсем корректно с точки зрения стилистики, но со смыслом высказывания я соглашусь.  
Курт: *помолчав* И все же я рад, что этот сукин сын уже никому не причинит зла.  
Альфра: И с этим высказыванием я тоже согласна.

**Васко**

Васко: Альфра, какой порох вы используете?  
Альфра: Лучше всего, конечно, аль-садский, с континента: он настолько хорошо гранулирован, что скорость пуль из моей аркебузы достигает 40 дюймов в секунду. Но и наш местный, хикметский, тоже неплох. Высокоразвитая удельная поверхность местного древесного угля с селитросодержащей смесью дает отличные пиротехнические характеристики. А фитильный замок увеличивает кинестетическую энергию... Хотя в Аль-Саде, я слышала, уже появляются кремневые замки — там заряд производится с помощью подпружиненного курка с кусочком кремня. Они намного удобнее, но и намного дороже в производстве... Вы слушаете, Васко?  
Васко: Простите. Вы так хорошо говорите, что я уже забыл, о чем спрашивал.

Васко: Накануне вы ходили в конюшни наместника Бурхана. Любите лошадей?  
Альфра: Не особенно. Но я услышала, что на новоприбывшем корабле привезли лошадей породы хадбан, а их выводят недалеко от моего города, Олимы.  
Васко: Скучаете по родной земле?  
Альфра: Не столько по земле, сколько по родным.  
Васко: Надеетесь когда-нибудь вернуться?  
Альфра: Нет. Мое место на Тир-Фради и это не изменится. Но все же иногда я подвержена приступам ностальгии.

Васко: Значит, Мостовой альянс тоже строит корабли.  
Альфра: Не понимаю, что вас так удивляет: это ведь рационально и стратегически выгодно. Напротив, вас должно удивлять, почему ни одна страна до сих пор до этого не додумалась.  
Васко: Ни один навт не взойдет на борт корабля, построенного не навтами.  
Альфра: Что ж, в таком случае на борт поднимутся не навты, а кто-то другой. Но в любом случае вам не стоит волноваться: строительство идет не так быстро, как хотелось бы.  
Васко: Корабли разваливаются, едва коснувшись воды?  
Альфра: Нет. Вопрос... в финансах.  
Васко: Тогда я спокоен. Учитывая ваши бесконечные войны с соседями, можно говорить с уверенностью, что до собственного флота вам далеко.

Васко: Альфра, можно ли примерить ваш берет?  
Альфра: Мой берет? Зачем он вам?  
Васко: Мне надоела моя треуголка. В море она практична, но здесь можно ходить даже с непокрытой головой. Так почему бы и не берет? Мне кажется, мне пойдет.  
Альфра: О нет, капитан. Вам лучше с треуголкой. Поверьте мне.

**Петрус**

Петрус: Знаете, в чем между нами разница?  
Альфра: Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Я ученый и не верю в выдуманных богов? Я женщина, и мои гениталии устроены иначе? Я родилась в другой стране? Я склонна говорить в лицо все, что думаю, и не утаивать мысли? Я не умею шантажировать?  
Петрус: Все это справедливо. Но еще я заметил, что вас интересует земля.  
Альфра: Земля?  
Петрус: Растения. Звери. Птицы. Реки. Камни. Все это — земля.  
Альфра: Совершенно верно.  
Петрус: А я, как пастырь душ, устремлен к небесам.  
Альфра: Какое милое противопоставление. Вы хотели меня оскорбить, отец Петрус?  
Петрус: И в мыслях не было.  
Альфра: Это хорошо. Потому что, если бы вы хотели меня оскорбить, я бы могла улыбнуться и сказать, что ваши помыслы обращены всего лишь к масляной лампе.

Петрус: Какие птицы на Тир-Фради вам наиболее симпатичны, Альфра?  
Альфра: Хм. Это все равно что спросить книголюба, какая книга у него самая любимая. Выбрать одну было бы крайне затруднительно.  
Петрус: Мне лично нравятся ястребы.  
Альфра: Почему?  
Петрус: Насколько могу судить, они летают выше всех. Мне нравится представлять, что они ближе всех к Просветленному.  
Альфра: Интересная концепция. Но, если следовать данной логике, самые грешные птицы на Тир-Фради — тетры. Они вообще не летают.

Петрус: Вы рассказывали де Сарде, что среди студентов университетов Аль-Сада поощрялась конкуренция между учащимися.  
Альфра: Именно так.  
Петрус: Любопытно. Мои собственные воспоминания об учебе очень схожи с вашими. Особенно конкуренция поощрялась на кафедре риторики. В рамках, так сказать, поддержания тонуса научных дискуссий.  
Альфра: В самом деле?  
Петрус: Вы даже представить себе не можете. Порой наши дебаты заходили столь далеко, что лучше бы некоторые студенты перенесли свои разногласия на тренировочный плац.  
Альфра: Надрали бы друг другу зад, вы хотите сказать.  
Петрус: Так бы они бы выпустили пар и помирились, а вот слова... слова порой ранят глубже магии или меча, и запоминаются на года вперед.  
Альфра: Теперь я понимаю, откуда у вас столько врагов.

(после завершения квеста «Суд»)  
Петрус: Судя по тому, что мы видели в лаборатории, ваш бывший научный руководитель сошел с ума. И это не фигура речи.  
Альфра: Умоляю, только не читайте мне проповедей на тему прощения врагов своих. Мне и так тошно.  
Петрус: И в мыслях не было. Пророк Матеус учил, что все мы ответим перед Всевышним за свои преступления. Все, даже сумасшедшие, и те, которые «всего лишь выполняли приказы».  
Альфра: Если бы я верила в Просветленного, меня бы утешила эта мысль. Но я не верю. И мне по-прежнему тошно.  
Петрус: В вашем распоряжении всегда остается закон. Или сильный яд.

**Сиора**

Сиора: Цветок, что ты рисуешь, называется «morinem», душа моря.  
Альфра: Благодарю за подсказку. Природа Тир-Фради поражает воображение. Только за этот год я видела здесь столько незнакомых растений, кустарников и деревьев, что сомневаюсь, что смогу уместить это в один том. Жду не дождусь весны, когда все расцветет.  
Сиора: Самыми первыми у нас расцветают fachwenna. Они вылезают из земли, из прогалин, когда еще стоит снег.  
Альфра: Как они выглядят? Я должна понять, внесла ли я их в свои записи.  
Сиора: Ну, они такие... желтенькие.

Сиора: Твое желание лучше узнать наши обычаи благородно. Но ты слепа. Нашу магию и наш народ можно понять только сердцем.  
Альфра: Поэтому я задаю вопросы. Но вы не хотите отвечать на них.  
Сиора: Моя мать говорила: не стоит задавать вопросы, если тебе кажется, что ты уже знаешь ответ.  
Альфра: Но я хочу узнать правду!  
Сиора: Тебе не нужна правда. Правда на поверхности. Тебе нужно подтверждение того, во что ты веришь. В этом разница между мной и тобой. Я знаю, что я верю, а ты веришь, что ты знаешь.

(после завершения квеста «Обряд связи»)  
Сиора: Теперь ты знаешь, как становятся doneigad. Что ты думаешь об этом?  
Альфра: Вы были правы. Я была слепа. Слепа и высокомерна. Ваша культура — совсем не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и изучать ее стоит совершенно иначе. Я пока еще не поняла, как, но… иначе.  
Сиора: Могу я дать совет?  
Альфра: Пожалуйста.  
Сиора: Слушай сердцем и верь.  
Альфра: Это самый нелепый совет, который можно дать ученому. И, одновременно, это тот самый невероятный случай, когда сердце и вправду может помочь. Благодарю вас.

(после завершения квеста «Суд»)  
Сиора: Это.... Это просто чудовищно. Когда мы схватили Асили, он называл нас дикарями, говорил, что все эти пытки и унижения были во имя науки. И эти его... рисунки... и записи.... И трупы моих братьев и сестер... Меня сейчас стошнит.  
Альфра: Мне так жаль, Сиора.  
Сиора: Нет, погоди, я хотела сказать не это. За это время я достаточно тебя узнала, и ты... ты бы так никогда не поступила. Ты не такая, как он. Не все львы такие, как он, должно быть, есть и такие, как ты. Я постараюсь помнить.  
Альфра: Благодарю вас за эти слова. Это предложение дружбы?  
Сиора: Возможно.


End file.
